


A Sartorial Challenge

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothing, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, plaid vs stripes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean discuss important fashion choices.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Timeline: Sometime in early to mid Season 1</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sartorial Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted August 22, 2011_

"It's a shirt, Sam. Who cares if it's plaid or stripes?"

"People who don't want to look like a lumberjack care."

"Plaid's cheaper."

"No, they aren't. The packaged shirts are all the same price, plaid and striped and solid."

" _Packaged_ shirts? Dude. You want to go gear up at a Banana Republic, you can do it on your own dime. Way better value from second hand stores. Who's gonna pay twenty bucks for stripes when you can get plaid for a buck?"

"I would."

"College dork."

"Whatever. Look. What about FBI gigs? Have you ever seen a suit with a plaid shirt?"

"No, Sam, that's why there are separate shirts to go with the suit gigs."

"So stripes for suits, plaid for everything else?"

"Nope. Not so cheap for suits, cheap as dirt for everything else."

"But what about plaid?"

"Used plaid is cheap and plentiful, particularly on the west coast. Also tears better for bandaging and is usually more absorbent. You know what our clothes go through on a hunt, Sam. A packaged shirt would run screaming for the nearest dry cleaner."

"...run screaming? Really?"

"You know what I mean. Those packaged shirts are designed for people sitting around in offices. Not hunters."

"Plaid shirts aren't exactly designed for hunting either, Dean. Not our kind of hunting."

"You said it before, Sam. Lumberjacks."

"...what?"

"Plaid shirts - the real kind, not the preppy kind - are designed for lumberjacks."

"How are lumberjacks anything like our kind of hunters?"

"C'mon, Sammy! Thrashing around in the woods with a chainsaw? Maybe getting chased by a bear? Close enough to hunting to count."

"...I think your view of the forest industry is a little distorted, Dean."

"Woods. Chainsaws. Bears. My case is freaking _rested._ "

"Fine. Can we at least stop at a Starbucks for a coffee while we're in Washington State?"

"I keep telling you Sam, they don't sell coffee at Starbucks. They sell froo-froo flavored water for twice the price of a loaf of-"

"Never mind!"


End file.
